


I want to be next

by Neptrius



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neptrius/pseuds/Neptrius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ugh, it's a short one but please don't hurt me..</p>
    </blockquote>





	I want to be next

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, it's a short one but please don't hurt me..

Not being able to cry was the worst part. He wanted to, every second, every minute of his life, he wanted it so dearly. But he couldn’t, the tears refused to come. In school, which he was still forced to go to since no one except for Scott had known about him and Derek, he just walked around like some sort of zombie. He was breathing, yet he was no longer alive. A strange combination, but that was the case.

   Scott mostly walked around looking like a sad and lost little puppy, confused and wondering why his alpha was no longer around. But Derek was gone, and Stiles knew he wasn’t coming back this time. Only a few but the pack knew that Derek Hale had been shot to death, and no one seemed to care that Stiles had once again lost one of the most important persons in his life.

   Stiles wanted to go as well, wanted to leave this strange world that only caused him pain and suffering. But he couldn’t, because he couldn’t leave his dad. The only person he still had left, the only one still alive that knew Stiles almost better than he knew himself. So he had to stay, no matter how painful it was Stiles had to stay, when all he really wanted was to follow.


End file.
